Confectionery eggs are often wrapped in a foil wrapper that conforms to the shape of the packaged confectionery egg. Here a rectangular foil sheet with graphics and the like printed on the outer side is wrapped around a confectionery egg to provide a protective barrier and maintain the confectionery egg in a hygienic condition ready for consumption. The foil is easily malleable so forms a close contour around the confectionery egg so that the packaged confectionery egg substantially maintains its outer profile. Because the foil is wrapped around the confectionery egg, it is not possible to provide a continuous graphic on the packaged product. Furthermore, the appearance of the packaged product is not always repeated. That is, the graphics on the outer surface of the foil can form differently from one production line to the next and even between packaged confectionery eggs on the same production line.
In use, the foil wrapped confectionery eggs can be sold individually from containers in which loose filled confectionery eggs are stored. Typically, the confectionery eggs will be stacked randomly on top of each other given the non-stacking shape. Once purchased, a consumer unwraps the packaged confectionery egg from the foil wrapper to consume the confectionery egg. The foil wrapper is able to be unwrapped because the packaging process does not seal the edges of the foil. The consumer therefore simply peels back an edge of the foil wrapper to begin opening. This opening procedure does not provide for a tamper evident packaging. That is, because the foil wrapper can be reclosed to substantially its original position, it is not possible for a consumer to know if the packaging has been tampered with, following dispatch from the confectionery plant.